


Within Her Arms

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, fuck jason rothenberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>We are together. You are sleeping with your body wrapped around mine. It is quiet. My mind is calm. We are happy.</em>
</p><p>Clarke finds peace within her Commander's embrace after years of restless nights on the ground and in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I found the words on tumblr the other day, but I've lost the link to the page, so credit to where the words that prompted this came from.

Soft rays of sunlight burst through the disjointed folds of Lexa’s blinds, struck Clarke’s face, and pulled the blonde haired woman out of the depths of sleep. A quiet, disgruntled, groan escaped from Clarke’s mouth when her eyelids blinked open to face the sunlight before pinching closed as she burrowed her face into her pillowcase. Clarke shifted on the mattress, pushing back into the firm line of Lexa’s body, as if in an attempt to escape the sun’s rays. In response, the dark haired woman arm tightened around Clarke’s hips, drawing her body back the last handful of millimetres to press Clarke flush against her torso. Clarke hand danced down the length of her own torso to take Lexa’s fingers within the curve of her palm, bringing them up to sit between her breasts, pushed into the skin above her throbbing heart.

The flat of Lexa’s forehead shifted across Clarke’s shoulders, and the ridge of her nose dug into the tender flesh between the woman’s shoulder blades. Lexa’s right arm—caught underneath the curve of Clarke’s neck—lifted, the muscles twitching as Lexa’s rose to consciousness, and bent at the elbow to throw her hand up to rest haphazardly on Clarke’s left shoulder.

“Morning,” Clarke whispered, her voice clogged with sleep and barely louder than the sound of her own exhalations. The woman shuffled in place on the bed, relaxing and luxuriating in the protective curl of Lexa’s arms.

“Hei Klark,” Lexa husked in reply, her lips brushing over the ridge of Clarke’s spine.

The blonde haired woman let the quiet affection of Lexa’s tone wash over her body—ripples of amusement, desire, and love echoing through each of her nerve endings—and settle in the throbbing pulse of her heart. “Do we have to get up?” Clarke whispered, squeezing Lexa’s fingers with her own, lifting their intertwined digits to her lips to press a kiss to Lexa’s knuckles.

“No,” Lexa answered. The dark haired woman shifted to throw her leg over Clarke’s hip, shuffling until the curve of Clarke’s ass rested in the cradle of her own hips, before pushing her heel between Clarke’s knees to twine their bodies together completely. “Emo hop gon Heda op.” 

“En Wanheda?” Clarke queried, lifting her eyebrow even as her eyelids remains closed. The younger woman felt the ghost of Lexa’s smile on her back as her answer.

“Sha,” Lexa murmured, “en Wanheda.” 

“Gud,” Clarke muttered, her voice filled with the quiet rumble of laughter that built in the cage of her chest, her tone light and teasing. “You wore me out last night Heda.”

“Yu don ai seintaim.” Lexa replied with a snorted huff of amusement. Lexa ran a series of soft kisses up the curve of Clarke’s spine until her mouth pressed against the gentle curve of the woman’s neck where she let her teeth nibble a fresh mark into Clarke’s flesh.

“Ai hod yu in.” Clarke sighed, tilting her head to the side, opening up the length of her throat to Lexa’s lips and teeth.

Lexa bit down on the pliant skin where Clarke’s shoulder met her neck and dug her teeth into the woman’s flesh. She sucked with her mouth, lifting pink blood to the surface of Clarke’s skin, before lapping across it with her tongue to soothe the ache. “I love you too,” Lexa murmured, offering the sentiment in Clarke’s own mother tongue, as she brushed her lips across the evidence felt behind on Clarke’s flesh. “Rid op Klark, ai shil yu op.” 

“Sha Heda.” Clarke breathed out in reply as she let her mind sink back into the warm depths of sleep while her body remained enclosed within Lexa’s protective embrace.


End file.
